


Bound

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Bruises, Caring, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Isak Valtersen, daddy!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Another birthday smut! Happy birthday, my dear wife Tuii!This is pointless, plotless, porn. It has dom/sub with proper looking after, communication and aftercare. I hope you enjoy it!





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts).



Even kept looking at his phone. Isak had been preparing him all day, sending him little hints and orders. Go sort out the ropes. Make sure to be clean  _ everywhere _ when I come home. You have been a bad boy lately. And, Even’s personal favourite: Daddy’s gonna put you in your place tonight.

Isak would be coming home soon. Even had showered, he had scrubbed himself clean inside and out. He had shaved his legs, all the way up, and his dick and crack were also completely smooth. A little treat for his daddy. Isak would surely appreciate it. He liked it when his personal slut was really delivering. And Even was asking for it, oh yes he was.

Finally Isak opened the apartment door. Even jumped up on his feet and hurried to meet him. Isak had a paper bag with him, and it smelled delicious. Even might have forgotten to eat lunch in all his excitement.

“Hey, babe”, Isak said with a smile. He kissed Even hello and handed the bag over to him. “I picked up some burgers on my way home. I suppose you haven’t been cooking today?”

Even blushed and shook his head. He hadn’t. He should have, he thought immediately, but then he remembered that Isak had brought food, and if he had cooked, it would have gone to waste. Deep breaths. It was okay. He hadn’t messed up.

“Good. I’m really in the mood for a burger today. Take it to the living room, please?”

Even did. Isak visited the bathroom while Even set the food out on the coffee table. Chicken nuggets and a burger for Isak and large fries and a coke for him. Even was in his picky eater phase again, and fries were one of the few things he liked eating these days. Isak knew that.

Even was half done with his fries when Isak came to sit next to him. Isak chuckled softly.

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Well you’re the one who’s been teasing me with messages all day!” Even protested, his mouth half full of fries.

“You’ve loved every single one of them”, Isak said and shoved a nugget in his mouth. Even had to admit, Isak was right. The whole day had flown by in his half nervous, horny anticipation. Shit, he was semi hard right now, his mouth felt wet, his throat dry. He wanted Isak so bad it wasn’t even funny. It didn’t help one bit that they had been fucking almost daily for weeks now, he never got enough of his husband.

Even reached out his hand and wiped a ketchup stain off Isak’s cheek. Isak grabbed his wrist and pulled Even’s finger in his mouth.

“Ohhh fuck, babe”, Even sighed. Isak sucked his finger clean and let slowly go of it. He grinned.

“Want to go to the bedroom?”

Even nodded. He really wanted to. He watched Isak get up and closed his eyes when his daddy grabbed his chin. Fuck, he wanted to go to the bedroom.

“Please?”

Isak stroked his lips with his thumb. He pressed hard against his teeth. Even drew a sharp breath through his nose.

“Come on.”

Even followed Isak to the bedroom. He had arranged the ropes ready, just like Isak had told him to. The cotton rope, the silk rope and his personal favourite, the hemp. He loved the rustling sound it made when Isak pulled it through the loops of the knots. He had placed the hemp rope closest, and blushed when Isak took it in his hand and looked at him over his shoulder, raising his brow. Yes. He had been naughty and manipulative.

“Naked?” Isak asked. Even nodded. Yes. Naked, please.

“Both.”

Isak nodded. He started undressing. Even did so too, he pulled his clothes off in record time and just threw them in the pile on the floor. He was already full on hard, had been since the moment Isak had taken the rope in his hand. Isak looked at his shaved skin and smiled. He liked it, oh good.

“Are you sore anywhere?” Isak asked, calmly.

“Not today”, Even said. “I’ve been stretching.”

Isak nodded. Smiling softly. He stepped to Even and kissed him. Ran his hands along Even’s body. His touches were electrifying, they made Even pant and squirm. As Isak pressed his fingertips on the row of bruises along Even’s ribs Even moaned. The pain shot through him in a warm rush at the bottom of his belly, and the memory of last night, of Isak’s mouth and teeth, flashed through his head.

“More”, Even whispered. Isak hummed softly and pressed harder. He dug his fingernails in Even’s skin, making him moan louder. His slender body arched slightly, his head bent back and revealed his long neck to Isak. Isak got the hint, and pressed his mouth on the side of Even’s neck, at the borderline between his neck and shoulder, and bit down. Even could feel Isak’s dick twitch against his thigh, he felt his own get harder.

“Fuck I love hurting you”, Isak murmured against Even’s ear, out of breath, his body trembling in his heat. His breath hot and wet.

“I love it when you hurt me daddy”, Even panted. He meant it, with all his heart. He loved it, every single pinch and scratch, every lash of the whip, every strike of the paddle. Fuck, just thinking about it made his mouth wetter. “Please. Hurt me more.”

Isak grabbed his hand full of Even’s hair and pulled. The burn on his scalp felt delicious, and Even pulled a bit back for resistance, for more intensity. Still, he let Isak pull and bend his body back, placing his chest on display, free for Isak’s mouth to dig in to. It did, with enthusiasm, Isak bit down and sucked and nibbled on Even’s skin hard enough to leave small bruises along his chest.

Isak’s teeth reached his nipple. Even moaned again, in anticipation, and as Isak pressed his teeth hard around the sensitive nub Even grabbed the back of Isak’s neck with both hands. No hurry, daddy, no hurry at all. Isak’s tongue flicked on his nipple in between and during the bites, making Even’s eyes roll back in his head. Fuck. So good.

“Get on the bed”, Isak mumbled. “On your knees.”

Even let Isak guide him on the bed, his back turned to it, in a display of complete trust. Isak would never harm him. Hurt him, oh yes, hurt him so good, but not harm him or be cruel to him. Once Even was where Isak wanted him, on his knees on the edge of the bed, Isak guided him with his hands to turn around, to have his back turned to Isak.

Even recognised the hemp rope by its feel against his skin. Isak let him feel it, stroked him with it, and let the skein rest on Even’s thigh. Its weight held so much promise. Its presence as well - why hadn’t Isak started tying him up already? When Even heard the cuffs cling he understood. They had bought them a while back and then forgotten about them, but now -- yes. Now was a good time to give them a go.

Isak pressed his chest against Even’s back. He ran his fingers down along Even’s arm, from his shoulder to his wrist, he grabbed that wrist tightly and lifted it up against Even’s chest. One click and his wrist was cuffed, just a bit too tight. Not so tight it would harm him, but tight enough for the metal to bite into his skin, his soft flesh.

“Good?” Isak murmured. Even nodded. It was good. Just right. He let Isak raise his other wrist next to the cuffed one and restrain that too. Isak pressed Even’s wrists against his chest. “Hold.”

Even held his hands still. Isak repositioned them a bit to the side, so that they were resting on his left collar bone. Then, fucking finally, he grabbed the rope. Even was panting already, he needed this so bad. Being tied up felt so good, it was like the ropes were holding him together so he didn’t need to do so himself. Sometimes Isak just bound him, with clothes on, in an exercise of calm meditation. But this, this was far from that. Miles away.

Isak tied the rope around Even’s wrist first. From there on he kept wrapping it around him. Isak kept the rope tight and taut, he pushed and pulled Even’s body with his hand and the rope, bending it to his will. Even kept his eyes closed, so he could concentrate fully on the ropes wrapping around him. How tight they were. How they restricted him. How they drew his borders. Contained him.

Once the whole length of rope was wrapped around Even Isak paused. He pulled Even against his chest and rocked him, slowly, gently, letting Even enjoy himself at peace. He was so safe. He was taken care of. In the middle of his hardest heat he was still calm, and that felt so, so good. Being able to relax in the middle of being  _ this turned on _ was something he didn’t know he was capable of.

After a while Isak kissed the side of his neck, right under his ear.

“I’d like to open you up. Is that okay?”

Even nodded and hummed. It was okay. He was ready for it, he was feeling stable and strong enough. Trusting. Isak could open him and let him receive everything he had to give.

Isak untied him slowly. He gave Even time to feel the release, gradually, to feel the ropes slide across his skin as Isak undid the knots. Even looked down at the imprints the rope had left on him, the coiled strikes of a brush painting on him. They were beautiful. He was beautiful.

When the rope was undone Isak pulled on it. He pulled Even’s wrist up and over his head, behind his neck. Isak guided Even’s elbows to the angle he liked, pointing at the ceiling, and then began tying Even’s arms in that position. First, around and around his arm and upper arm, to his elbow, then across over his head to his other elbow and down again. Isak pulled Even’s leg up and bent it, drawing the rope behind his thigh and tied it there. When Isak pulled Even’s leg back again, so Even was on his knees, the ropes pulled his body open. His back arched, his chest bare, he was open and he was vulnerable, and yet he was safe.

Isak ran his hand along the ropes, trying them, testing his knots, making sure nothing was too tight or too loose anywhere. He pressed his fist in Even’s palm, each in its turn, and Even squeezed with his fingers. Isak draped his hand over Even’s fist and Even pushed his fist open. Both hands. He was okay. The ropes were fine, he was loving this and he wanted more.

Isak sat down on the bed next to Even. He took Even’s face in his hands and turned him. Even opened his eyes and looked at Isak. Isak looked beautiful. He looked like he thought Even was wonderful, and right now, this very moment, Even believed him.

“I want you to ride my fingers.”

“Oh fuck daddy --” Even sighed. It was so, so hot. Yes. He nodded to make sure, he nodded repeatedly. He licked his lips while Isak reached over the nightstand for the lube. Even got up on his knees and crawled over Isak’s leg, straddling his thigh. Isak lubricated his fingers and laid his hand on his own thigh, palm up, his index finger pointing up. With Isak’s help Even positioned himself above it and as he descended he felt Isak’s finger push into him. He kept going all the way down. They both moaned when he reached bottom.

“Ride”, Isak commanded him. Even obeyed. He moved his hips, hungrily, and as his reward Isak bent his finger just at the right place. He made Even loud. He liked Even loud, Even could tell from the cocky grin on Isak’s lips. Isak loved driving Even crazy like this. With every thrust of his hips the ropes pulled, sinking into his skin and flesh so deliciously, it was incredible.

“Daddy I’m gonna come soon, I’m gonna come”, Even whimpered. Isak grabbed his dick with his free hand. Isak wrapped his fingers around it and moved his hand, in quick demanding strokes. They felt so good, the cooperation of Isak’s both hands, pushing and pulling, stroking and pressing, Even moved his hips faster and harder in the desperate hunt for his climax.

Isak stopped. He slipped his finger out of Even and let go of his throbbing dick. Even moaned, frustrated and loud, he opened his eyes. They were wild and dark and looking for Isak’s gaze. When he met it, he shivered. Isak was enjoying this so much. Enjoying him. His amazing sexy husband was enjoying him.

“Daddy --” Even looked at Isak, pleadingly. “Please, I need to come.”

Isak pinched Even’s nipple tightly. Even moaned, pushing his chest closer to him. The pain stung in a red flame, wrapping him in a warm blanket of pleasure.

“You will come when I let you, okay?”

Even groaned, frustrated. But he nodded. Isak grabbed his dick again, he ran his fingers up and down the throbbing shaft, he pressed his thumb on the sensitive tip and stroked it hard. Even was panting again, his hips bucked involuntarily, he was so close.

“Daddy, please, can I come?” Even whimpered, hurriedly. “Please? Please? Can I?”

Isak pressed his forehead against Even’s. He was smiling.

“Yes, babe. You can come now.”

Even almost did it. This was the closest they had gotten yet, of him just coming on Isak’s command. But it did take him two seconds to come after getting permission. Next time, maybe one. Maybe none. That was all he had time to think about before his orgams took his brain and his body over, swiping him away with it. He came all over Isak’s fingers. He licked them clean when Isak brought them to his lips. His taste and humiliation made him get hard again.

Isak smirked when he saw it.

“That’s my boy”, he whispered, huskily. “Always ready for action.”

Even squirmed a bit. He was so turned on again, his previous release wiped out completely. He needed more.

“I’m always ready for you daddy”, Even stuttered. “Please, can I ride you now? I need you inside me.”

Isak hummed softly. He stroked at the back of Even’s neck with the tips of his fingernails, barely touching, until he suddenly pressed down and dug them in his skin. Even moaned, loud. Oh fuck yes, oh god yes.

“Sure you can, babe.”

Isak took the lube again and spread it on his dick. He helped Even reposition himself and guided his tip against Even’s hole. Even felt it, the delicious pressure, the size and hardness so familiar and so wonderful. Even pushed down. It hurt a bit, but when they got it in it got easier, once the tip was inside him all Even had to do was accept the rest of it too. He pressed lower, slowly, groaning and moaning hungrily at every little bit of that amazing dick pushing inside him.

Isak kissed him when he was all the way in. It was a sloppy kiss, open and wet, out and short of breath. Isak pulled out of it and grabbed the length of rope that connected Even’s elbow and knee. He yanked at it, lightly, and when the ropes bit down onto him Even whimpered. His dick was dripping.

“Ride”, Isak told him, still holding on to that rope. It felt so good, restraining Even’s movements, hurting him a bit when he tried moving his hips as hungrily as his lust was commanding him to. He moved in small nudges first, then longer, harder thrusts. Isak’s hard dick slid in and out of him in that rhythm. Isak leaned back, half hanging on the rope, it made Even cry out.  _ Fuck yes. _ His body twisted by the pull, he was so bare and open and loving it.

Isak’s free hand roamed on Even’s body. His heaving abdomen, his chest, his shoulders. When Isak brushed at his collarbone Even moaned, louder, asking without asking. Please? Isak smiled. He pushed his fingertips into the underside of the curve of the bone, and he pushed hard. Even kept moaning. He bent his head back, pushing his chest closer to Isak. More, daddy, please, more.

Isak gave him more. He pushed his thumb on the underside and curled his fingertips around Even’s collarbone from above. He grabbed it, he squeezed hard, he twisted it a bit. He used it as a handle to hold on to when he leaned a bit further back, holding on to Even’s rope and his bone and driving him absolutely insane with pleasure and passion.

Even’s dick slapped against his belly with his thrusts. It gave their heat a rhythm to follow, for Isak to pull and dig, for Even to move back and forth, hunting for that intense pleasure that was growing inside him second by second. This time he didn’t have to ask, Isak beat him to it.

“Come, babe”, Isak whispered. Even came. He pushed his ass down on Isak’s hips, hard, slamming him all the way inside him, and he came. Screaming, Isak, daddy, oh god, fuck, he just screamed and he felt Isak come too, inside him, so deep, oh fuck.

Isak let go and grabbed Even’s hips. He guided his ass up a bit, so he slipped out of him, and then turned Even down on the bed on his side. Isak untied the knot that connected Even’s leg and elbow and then just held him, tight, for a moment. Catching his breath, letting Even catch his own.

“I’ll release you now”, Isak whispered gently. Even nodded. He was ready to come back. He laid still, his eyes closed, and let Isak untie him with no hurry. When his rope was gone and his wrists released from the cuffs Even pulled his arms tight against his chest and curled up in Isak’s tight embrace. He laid there, floating in the soft void, letting himself return to the reality in his own pace. He was in no hurry. He was right where he wanted to be. In his husband’s arms.


End file.
